This invention relates to a business card holder and dispensing device which is capable of holding a plurality of business cards and effectively dispensing them one at a time. The business card holder includes a bow spring which biases the business cards upwardly against a roller. When the user actuates the roller, it feeds the uppermost card outwardly against a curved exit rail located adjacent the top of the holder. The top of the exit rail is positioned slightly higher than the uppermost card within the body of the holder, so that when the roller mechanism is actuated, the top card slides up and over the rail. The remaining cards are retained within the body of the holder by the rail. The dimensional relationship between the holder's exit rail and the roller mechanism provides for an arrangement which allows one card at a time to be stripped from the exit location of the holder while effectively maintaining the remaining cards within the body of the holder.
Much of the working public uses business cards in order to help promote their business or profession, and distribute pertinent phone, fax, and e-mail information. It is common procedure during initial business meetings for the participants to shake hands and exchange business cards. Traditionally, a person will keep a small number of business cards in a dedicated compartment in their wallet in order to have them handy during scheduled or unexpected meetings. The problem associated with carrying the cards in one's wallet is that the cards become bent and are sometimes difficult to access which causes fumbling that may be embarrassing. Devices for holding and distributing cards are well known in the prior art; however, such devices lack the advantageous structural features and characteristics associated with the card holder and dispenser of the instant invention. The card holder and dispenser of the instant invention is compact in size so that it may be easily carried within the user's pocket and has a finger operated roller mechanism which quickly and easily dispenses one card at a time from the housing of the dispenser.
More specifically, the device includes a housing which defines a cavity for receiving a plurality of stacked business cards therein. The housing has opposing front and back walls, opposing side walls, and opposing top and bottom walls. The front wall has an opening formed therein for loading and unloading cards from the cavity of the housing, and the top wall functions as an exit rail which permits dispensing of business cards from the housing one card at a time, while retaining the remaining cards within the housing. A roller mechanism is rotatably mounted to the front wall of the housing, actuation of which causes dispensing of the top card from the stack of cards within the housing through the front wall opening and over the top edge of the exit rail. A bow or leaf spring is mounted within the cavity of the housing for biasing the stack of cards upwardly against the roller mechanism.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a card holder and dispensing device which effectively holds a plurality of business cards and neatly dispenses them one at a time from the housing of the holder; the provision of a card holder which has a unique finger operated rolling mechanism which feeds the cards outwardly against a curved exit rail; the provision of a card holder which is compact in size so that it may easily be carried in the pocket of the user; and the provision of a card holder which is neat and attractive in appearance and the provision of a card holder which is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.